


Last Night

by DiurnalDays



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Banter, Breeding, Childhood Friends, Getting Together, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nesting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Popsicles, Porn with Feelings, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 21:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiurnalDays/pseuds/DiurnalDays
Summary: The night before he heads off to college, Alfred receives an interesting series of text messages from Arthur.--(Read the tags before proceeding.)





	Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> This has sat in my documents for a few months in a finished state. To be honest, I forgot to post it before now. Oops.  
(If you came here hoping for an update to Tigers in the Sky, it is coming. Eventually.)  
Also, it seems like I write faster when I’m being self-indulgent. Go figure.

Alfred stood in the doorway of his now-empty bedroom as he reflected on how much his room had changed through the years.

Just a week before, if he stood in this spot he would’ve seen clothes and homework haphazardly spilling from his furnishings as well as around ten years’ worth of music and sports posters pinned up on the walls.

Now, all that remained of his old cluttered setup were a few carpet dents and some faint tape residue where his favorite posters once were.

He’d load the last few boxes into the moving truck the next morning and then begin a new chapter of his life.

He then looked up at the ceiling. Though he’d wanted to leave the glow-in-the-dark stars as a memento of his years in this house, his father had insisted that the room was the perfect size for a home office and therefore the stars had to go. Sure, the stars barely glowed anymore now after eight years, but the sight of a bare ceiling still sent an ache through Alfred’s heart.

For a moment, Alfred remembered a day between 5th and 6th grade when he’d invited Arthur over for an otter pops and popcorn sleepover.

He’d always remember Arthur’s eyes widening when he’d turned the bedroom light off that night and pointed up at the ceiling.

That was when his phone vibrated amidst the heap of blankets that his bed now consisted of. His reverie dissipated as he unlocked his phone with a swipe and checked his messages.

_ Arty: hey _

_ Arty: you there? _

Alfred raised an eyebrow. When was the last time prim-and-proper gentlemanly Arthur hadn’t properly capitalized his texts?

_ Alfred: yea. Y? _

_ Arty: want you _

_ Arty: to come over _

_ Arty: now _

Alfred raised an eyebrow.

_ Alfred: dude. It’s moving night _

_ Alfred: if u wanted a pizza party u should’ve asked a week ago _

_ Alfred: tho i could be ur delivery guy any other day haha _

There was a brief pause.

_ Arty: :/ _

_ Alfred: anyway, aren’t u going to college tomorrow too? _

_ Alfred: haven’t seen u in a while tho so idk _

_ Alfred: hey. arty. R u drunk? _

There was a pause. Alfred’s stomach sunk.

_ Arty: no. _

_ Alfred: for real? _

_ Arty: I promise. _

_ Arty: Just trust me. Come over. For old times’ sake? _

_ Arty: Don’t tell my parents _

Alfred furrowed his brow. Just how serious was this situation if Arthur didn’t want him to greet his parents at the door? Alfred always said hi to Arthur’s parents whenever he came over. 

_ Alfred: u ok?? _

_ Arty: Peachy keen. _

_ Arty: Hurry up, git. _

Alfred smiled. _ That _ sounded like the real Arthur.

_ Alfred: k _

_ Arty: Don’t ‘k’ me. _

_ Alfred: k _

_ Arthur: >:( _

Alfred turned his phone off and slid it into his jeans pocket. As he passed by the kitchen, he contemplated bringing Arthur an otter pop. After all, his mom had bought a huge pack of otter pops at Costco the other day, so it wasn’t as if anyone in the Jones family would complain about two missing pops, insatiable appetite aside.

He took one blue pop and one green pop out of the freezer and then continued on his way to the garage.

As the rest of the Jones family was fast asleep at that point and Alfred didn’t fancy the idea of explaining why he was sneaking outside the night before moving out, he opened the garage door extra quietly and turned the ignition on extra, extra quietly. He only turned his headlights on when he’d turned around the block so that the friendly neighborhood police officer wouldn’t pull him over. 

He was pretty sure he’d be a damn good spy, judging by the heist he’d just carried out. 

Alfred pulled over to the curb a few houses down from Arthur’s place and killed the ignition. The full moon offered enough light for Alfred to get out of the car and start walking without tripping over the nearest fire hydrant. He pulled out his phone to send Arthur a quick text.

_ Alfred: hey, i’m cuming _

He didn’t see his typo before turning his phone off. Even if he did, he wouldn’t have bothered to correct it out of sheer laziness.

Arthur’s house was a rather ordinary cookie-cutter middle-class home with two stories, a modest yard, and a one-car garage. Arthur’s bedroom was on the second floor with a single window right next to an oak tree with a tire swing in it. 

Alfred remembered swinging in that tire swing back when he was a kid and thinking that he’d fly off and sprout wings. But before Arthur’s dad had installed the tire swing, Alfred had climbed that tree to crawl into Arthur’s bedroom when they were playing hide-and-seek as kids.

Alfred crouched next to the tire swing and eyed the dark bedroom window, feeling a sudden urge to relive his schoolboy days. The moment Arthur had his first heat, Arthur’s parents had automatically banned Alfred from entering Arthur’s bedroom -- or any room in the house that wasn’t the dining room, actually -- even though he was the one alpha Arthur trusted with literally anything. 

His parents had gradually warmed up to the idea of Arthur having an alpha best friend over time, thankfully, but even then Alfred felt like a fugitive crawling through a bedroom window like this as a fully-grown teen. 

As Alfred secured a foothold in a bump in the tree’s trunk, he wondered why Arthur’s light was off. Was Arthur asleep already? If so, he’d probably leave Arthur alone and come back the next morning to drop off the otter pop and say his final goodbye. He knew from firsthand experience just how much Arthur valued his beauty sleep.

To Alfred’s surprise, the window opened slightly when he knocked his knuckles against the glass. He slipped through the window and tumbled onto the floor only for his nose to be hit with thick, heady heat scent.

Alfred stumbled a few steps in the darkness of Arthur’s bedroom, finding that the room was just as empty as his own was -- except for a heap of clothes in the nearest corner which seemed to be Arthur’s makeshift nest. Obviously, Alfred had just walked in midway through Arthur’s heat. He spied what looked like his old gym shirt and one of his letterman jackets in the mixture of fabrics, and then looked away as soon as he glimpsed what looked like an inflatable dildo base barely hidden under a pair of discarded panties.

Alfred stepped closer to the nest even as he resisted the urge to scent his old clothes. There was no way Arthur wanted Alfred's scent because it was Alfred's. He was pretty sure that Arthur only took his clothes so that he could have some alpha scent in his nest. There was no way that Arthur actually felt that way about him, right? 

Regardless, he could tell from this distance that the nest was very recently used -- and yet, Arthur himself wasn’t in it. Questions raced through Alfred’s head at the strange situation he found himself in. The room was so dark that Alfred could barely make out the nest in front of him, so he called out for his friend. 

“Ar-” 

A hand clasped itself over Alfred’s mouth. Alfred stepped backwards with shock only for Arthur’s other hand to secure his wrist against the wall.

  
“Be quiet,” Arthur hissed. Alfred noticed, rather belatedly, that Arthur had been standing in the middle of the room without any clothes on. 

“Mmmfphgh,” Alfred managed, looking away from Arthur if only to maintain his modesty.

“Stop struggling already,” Arthur said without any bite to his tone. “You can look at me. I won’t mind. After all, I left my nest there so that you could take a look.” He removed his palm from Alfred’s lips. 

“Arthur… You’re naked…” Alfred whimpered when his lips were freed. 

“I’m glad you noticed,” Arthur drawled. “I was waiting for you. What kind of alpha lets his omega wait for him?”

_ His omega. _A shiver crept down Alfred’s spine towards his groin. 

“But… we’re friends,” Alfred said dumbly. “And we don’t have permission from either of our parents. And we're headed to college tomorrow. And we haven’t even courted…” 

“Do you think I care about any of that, Alfred?” 

Alfred started. He looked Arthur straight in the eyes. He laughed weakly.

“Since when did honors student Arthur Kirkland disobey the rules?”

“I did have a punk phase for around a week last year, remember? And before you ask,” Arthur continued, dancing his fingers up Alfred’s arm. “I’m in control of myself. I’m not some prissy little hormonal omega who can’t handle the thought of having an alpha for a friend during his heat. In fact, I’ve handled the thought for years already, thank you very much.” 

He slid his hand up to cup Alfred’s cheek in his palm. “But now I’ve decided. I want you, Alfred. Take me right now. I want you to make love to me, fuck me, plow me with your cock, whatever. I’ve waited long enough for you.” 

At the mention of cock-plowing, to Alfred’s shame, his cock lifted to attention in his pants. He shivered, feeling as if his clothes had suddenly grown too tight.

“That’s a really, really weird way to propose sex, dude,” Alfred chuckled. He reached for the hand hanging at Arthur’s side and interlaced their fingers. “But alright. You’re my best friend, and honestly you’re really fucking hot the way you are right now, so if you want me to make you feel good…” Alfred tried to wink winsomely at Arthur.

Arthur was rather unimpressed with his efforts, however. “Did your face just cramp?”

“Duuuude, totally not cool,” Alfred whined. “I’ve perfected that wink for years now!”

“Then work on it harder,” Arthur muttered, and then his lips were on Alfred’s. 

Alfred was immediately surprised by just how soft Arthur’s lips were. At first, Alfred rubbed his lips slightly against Arthur’s, then recoiled when he suddenly felt the wet pressure of Arthur’s tongue. 

“You really aren’t too experienced, aren’t you?” Arthur muttered when he pulled back. “...Are you really sure you want to do this?”

“Y-yeah,” Alfred said, licking his lips nervously. “Let’s try that again.” 

He leaned in again and this time tilted his head slightly so that their noses wouldn’t bump together. Their tongues mingled together experimentally as Alfred whimpered into the kiss. His grip on Arthur’s hand tightened as a wave of omega heat scent flooded his nose.

They then parted with a bead of saliva stretched between their lips. Alfred heaved as he caught a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. Arthur’s lips were slightly puffy from rubbing against Alfred’s, though he looked rather satisfied with himself regardless.

“You’re a quick learner,” Arthur purred. “Now, off with your clothes.”

Arthur peeled himself away from Alfred and kneeled in front of Alfred's groin to unfasten his belt buckle and tug his jeans off. At the same time, Alfred shrugged his shirt off and tossed it towards the nest. Seeing Arthur nervously work his fingers through his belt loops reassured Alfred that perhaps he wasn’t the only inexperienced one here.

Once Alfred was completely naked, Arthur bent down to look at Alfred’s girth, breath hitching slightly as he did so.

“God, _ you’re big _,” Arthur said half-sarcastically. He made eye contact with Alfred and enunciated his words like he was an omega porn star in a porn video.

Alfred would’ve made a dirty comment about Arthur studying his junk but instead bit his lip and pressed his hands against Arthur’s shoulders. Even if Arthur seemed to be joking somewhat, the sight of Arthur in such close proximity to his cock made his blood race so hot that he could barely think straight. 

“Let’s lay down,” he suggested, and Arthur nodded encouragingly.

They walked a few steps towards the nest together before Alfred pressed Arthur downwards so that he rested on his back inside his nest with Alfred crouched above him. Arthur spread his legs slightly at the sight of Alfred’s hard cock hanging downwards, letting a stream of slick trickle out from his crack as he did so.

“Did you prepare yourself for me before I got here?” Alfred asked breathlessly. 

"I was waiting for my alpha, remember?" 

Alfred's breath hitched in his throat. He felt heat course through his veins. “Oh. Uh, do you want me to finger you now?”

  
Arthur gave Alfred a tired look like he’d just asked if the sky was blue. “What else do you think we’d do next?”

  
“Uhhh, alright.” 

Alfred slipped a finger into Arthur’s slick entrance but stopped when he saw him wince with pain. “Does it hurt?”

“A little,” Arthur admitted. He sucked in a deep breath. “But I’m still in heat, so I can take it. Besides, a little bit of pain won’t hurt me. Carry on.”

“Alright,” Alfred said. His expression melted with concern. “But if it hurts, just tell me and I’ll stop, okay?” 

Arthur nodded shortly and bit his lip. Alfred gingerly pressed his finger in to the knuckle, then withdrew it before wiggling in another finger alongside it. He watched Arthur’s expression as he did, noting that Arthur soon began to pant excitedly at the stimulation.

_ Oh my god. _ They were really doing it. Alfred was on top of an omega for the first time in his life. He could feel Arthur's heartbeat through his tight walls. He tried to not let his thoughts run away as he hesitantly trailed his other hand down Arthur’s side towards his rather full hips and the wispy hair ringing his smaller cock. 

Truth be told, he’d fantasized about laying with Arthur during a fair share of hormonal rut fantasies, though at the time he’d dismissed such thoughts as normal for an emerging alpha who’d been in close proximity to an omega for so many years in his life. 

But now, the sight of Arthur stretched below him with eyes clouded with lust far surpassed any of his late-night fantasies.

“Just let your instincts take over,” Arthur suggested. He hummed approvingly when Alfred slid another finger into his hole. “My heat is almost over, so perhaps this won’t be as easy as if I were desperately wriggling and begging for your cock, but you’ll get used to it.” 

Alfred wet his lips nervously at that. He’d already fingered Arthur for some time by then, so Arthur’s hole was quite loose around his knuckles. Still, Arthur had told him to act on his instincts, and his instincts were telling him to pleasure this omega to get him wetter, so he bent down for a quick kiss before trailing his lips down Arthur’s neck and towards his pert nipple.

Arthur let out a muffled moan of pleasure when Alfred gave his pink nipple an experimental lick. His hands tangled themselves in Alfred’s hair, scratching at his scalp excitedly. 

“Ah… Just like that… More,” Arthur begged, breath heavy. “My alpha.”

“Does that feel good?” Alfred asked with a little smile. He pulled away to get a better view of Arthur's debauched blush. 

“Of course it does, you tosser. What does it sound like?” 

Alfred chuckled softly at the drool on Arthur's chin. “Looks like you're enjoying it too, you, ahem, _ wanker. _”

Arthur stuck his tongue out at that. “Love, that was a piss-poor impression of my accent.” 

Alfred wiggled his fingers around inside of Arthur and smirked when his face scrunched up slightly at the pressure. “Bold of you to say that when my fingers are up your ass, my dude.” 

“Ah, so you want me to sing your praises atop a rock clad in only a seashell bikini?” Arthur drawled, nonplussed. He readjusted himself a little bit around Alfred's fingers. “Tell you that I stole your clothes so that I could smell your scent while in the throes of heat?” 

“Awww, really?” Alfred bent down to nuzzle Arthur's cheek affectionately. “I could kind of guess just by looking at your nest, sure, but I feel way better about myself hearing it from you, babe!” 

Arthur turned away, scent thickening with embarrassment. “Since when could you be so sweet?” 

“Since now, sweetcakes!” Alfred said, delighting in the deep blush now coloring Arthur's cheeks. "I mean, you're calling me 'love' and 'your' alpha now, so I'm assuming that we're totally official now?" 

"Y-yes, we are," Arthur said. "I suppose you don't mind?" 

"Of course I don't, man!" Alfred grinned widely to enunciate his point. "And, in fact, if I am your alpha now, then it's high time I made you see stars!" At that, he bent back down for Round 2 of sucking Arthur's nipple.

Arthur's nipple, though small when he wasn't lactating, was still quite sensitive to Alfred's ministrations. He pressed his tongue around the tip before taking the whole nipple into his mouth and sucking. 

“Oh, Alfred!” Arthur cried, his soft thighs clamping around Alfred's hips. "Ah!" 

Alfred took the wanton cries as a sign that he was doing well, so he moved to the other nipple and slowly ran his tongue along the firm tip before taking it into his mouth. 

"A-a-Alfred. I want you. Ungh." 

Alfred released Arthur's nipple from his lips with a wet noise. 

“How are you making porno noises like that?” he asked, genuinely curious. “Are you that horny?” 

“It's not that hard to get horny when I have a stud of an alpha fingering and licking me like this,” Arthur murmured, eyelids now at half mast. “And really, you should know that heats make us omegas feel far more stimulated than normal…” 

Ah yeah, Alfred remembered, Arthur was in heat at the moment. Though his heat scent wasn't strong enough to make Alfred go into mindless rut, it was making his cock harder and harder the longer he was pressed against Arthur like this. He reached his hand down to pump his swollen cock and found the stimulation almost painful with how firm his erection was. 

Alfred moved his fingers around a little more and found that Arthur was so slick and relaxed that he could probably fit two cocks inside of him at this point. However, the thought of another alpha having Arthur beneath him like this elicited an instinctual growl in Alfred's throat. 

“You're mine,” he rumbled, digging his teeth into Arthur's chest to leave a mark. “All mine.” 

“Now that's what I want to hear,” Arthur purred. “You don't need to be a civilized young man right now, Alfred. Just make me yours with your cock like you've always deserved.” 

Encouraged by the invitation, Alfred quickly removed his fingers. Arthur squirmed nervously when Alfred pulled away, apparently feeling rather empty without the contact. 

“I’m going to penetrate you now,” Alfred whispered, bending down closer to Arthur’s ear. “Is that alright?”

  
“Hurry up with it already,” Arthur replied, spreading his legs wider. His scent intensified with the aroma of honey and ripe berries. He exposed his neck in a show of submission. 

Just as any self-respecting alpha would do in that situation, Alfred placed his hands on Arthur’s hips for stability and slipped his cock in to the hilt. Immediately, Arthur let out a long, aroused moan and writhed beneath Alfred.

“Ah…” Arthur reached his hand down to pump his own leaking cock, maintaining eye contact while Alfred's cock was inside him all the while. “Alfred… You're so big…” 

Alfred's breath quickened at the sight of Arthur's deft fingers. “Arthur.. You’re so goddamn sexy like this, you know that?”

He pulled his cock out to the tip experimentally, but before he could slowly ease back in, Arthur grabbed his arm with surprising strength. 

“Do me hard. When I asked you to plow me with your cock, I meant it. If I can barely walk when we're finished, all the better.”

“Since when were you so kinky, babycakes? But alright,” Alfred smiled. He gripped Arthur's hips more tightly. “Just don't make too much noise. I wouldn't want your parents to rush in and find their precious omega son being ‘plowed’ by alpha cock.” 

Arthur nodded before letting out a muffled cry when Alfred slammed his cock inside with a single forceful thrust. Goaded by the alpha hormones now rushing through his head, Alfred pinned Arthur's arms down in a show of domination, which the latter was eager to oblige. 

Now that he had penetrated a receptive omega with no rivals in sight, Alfred's body rushed his brain with hormones commanding him to make his mark and deposit his seed already. Alfred had learned about these evolutionary impulses in high school sex ed and, at the time, found the thought rather brutish. Now that he had mounted an omega in heat for the first time, however, he could see why alphas would go into rut simply over an attractive omega. 

"You're so tight, baby. You feel so damn good. Your body is made to take alpha cock, isn't it?" Alfred growled. 

"Good, good," Arthur responded breathily. He managed to smirk up at Alfred even through his debauched blush and the saliva leaking from his lips. "You aren't half bad at sex. Keep going."

Though Alfred wasn't the most deft of alphas by any means, he seemed to hit the right spots inside of Arthur as he picked up a rough, if erratic pace -- at least, if Arthur's soft moaning and panting was anything to go by. Arthur's walls were tight around Alfred's cock as his entrance leaked slick and precome into the carpet.

The dark, empty bedroom fell away around them as the world became their physical union and the sound of Arthur's moaning and little else. 

Though Alfred was quickly losing himself entirely to primitive breeding instinct, he still had enough control of himself to hear the soft words Arthur said with eyes glazed over with pleasure.

“I’ve always loved you,” Arthur murmured breathlessly. “I always will. I want to be with you, Alfred.”

Alfred hesitated mid-thrust, the fog around his brain dissipating at the sudden confession. He felt a pang in his gut when Arthur squirmed uneasily beneath him. 

"Did I say too much? If I did--,

"N-no," Alfred said lowly, cutting Arthur off mid-sentence. "I love you too. So much. And I want to be with you too." 

He scratched his head awkwardly -- a vulnerable gesture for an alpha balls-deep in an omega. "Uh, maybe I should've said this before sex, but that doesn't make it any less true."

"You're a damn idiot." Arthur pressed a kiss to Alfred's lips. "Maybe we both are." He clasped his legs around Alfred’s hips so that Alfred couldn’t move away. 

“Just mate me,” he whispered into Alfred’s ear. His fingers traced patterns along Alfred’s spine. “I’ve known you long enough to know that there’s no other alpha for me. I only want you, Alfred, and I want you to knot me right now.”

Though Alfred’s mind was still hazed over from the pleasure of making love to an omega, he'd regained enough clarity of mind to pause at that proposal.

As much as his instincts screamed at him to breed this very receptive, very aroused omega like the red-blooded male he was, he also knew that he would regret this night for the rest of his life if he ended up hurting his best friend.

  
  
“I… I want that, Artie, I really do,” Alfred murmured softly. He reached down to stroke along the soft skin of Arthur’s stomach. “But I… I’m not wearing a condom. Knotting you would mean that you’d get pregnant. And we’re not even attending the same college...” 

Arthur nipped at Alfred’s earlobe to cut him off. “We’ll figure something out afterwards,” he said, breath heavy against Alfred’s ear. “Don’t we always?”

He rolled his hips insistently against Alfred’s. “Come on. Just give in to your instincts. Your cock won't move by itself, now will it?"

Alfred didn't need further encouragement. He slid his cock in and out and felt his alpha hormones rush back into his senses. With a deep growl, he thrust his cock in to the hilt and saw white for a heartbeat as he came. As he did, he sank his teeth into Arthur's neck, eliciting a soft keen and a spurt of clear fluid from Arthur's smaller member. The base of Alfred's cock swelled in response to the thick heat pheromones still in the air. 

Alfred nibbled at the mark maring Arthur’s pale flesh to ensure its permanency. His cock released its seed into Arthur’s hole with steady spurts and a corresponding tightening in his balls each time. 

For a few minutes, Alfred and Arthur lay there knotted together in a dreamy post-coital bliss, Arthur pliant and relaxed to ensure the passage of his new mate’s seed into his womb. 

“Are you always going to beg for my cock like this in the future?” Alfred murmured into Arthur’s ear. “‘Cuz that’d be real sexy of you, Artie.” 

“This was a special occasion,” Arthur sighed sweetly, finger tracing a line down Alfred’s spine. “I’m afraid you’ll have to work harder than this if you want to stick your thick cock inside of me again.”

Alfred chuckled. “Wouldn’t have it any other way. That’s just like you.”

They laid together for a few minutes longer before Alfred felt his cock go limp and pulled out, a stream of semen beaded between his head and Arthur’s entrance. He readjusted so that he and Arthur were facing each other as they cuddled some more. 

“Oh,” Alfred groaned.

“Oh what?” Arthur asked, his voice still soft in the afterglow of sex.

“I forgot about the otter pops I brought you. They’ve definitely melted by now.” 

Arthur rolled his eyes and brushed his fingers affectionately along Alfred’s jaw. “That’s so like you. Well, no matter. We can still drink them, can’t we?”

Alfred gasped with mock-shock. “That’s outright sacrilege against our almighty otter pop gods!” 

“Of course I had to mate an idiot alpha like you,” Arthur grumbled. “I’m not breeding with you again if our child inherits your idiotic genes.”

Alfred’s eyes turned puppy-dog wide. “Do you really mean that?”

“Of course not,” Arthur admitted with a flush in his cheeks. He averted his gaze bashfully. “If I could mate you again like this, I’d do it in a heartbeat.” 

“Aaaw!” Alfred cooed. He pulled Arthur flush against his body for a kiss to the cheek. “I love you soooo much, Artie.”

“I love you too, love,” Arthur whispered back. 

Alfred hugged him tighter, rubbing his nose against the dark mating mark on Arthur’s neck and feeling as if he could spend an eternity with his best friend and newly bonded mate.

**Author's Note:**

> They're both kinda dumb, but they'll probably figure things out. Even if there's now a baby in the mix.


End file.
